Dragon's Scent
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is heir to a a multi billion dollar Japanese conglomerate. He however had an incident at the age of ten which awakened Ddraig however the awakening had some adverse effects, his high affinity lead to a powerful scent that could attract woman to him but also a phobia of woman from the incident. Now sent to Kuoh academy to get use to woman, Issei is in for an adventure!


**Another fic which is whacky I guess, basically Issei is heir of a rich cooperation and due to an incident when he was younger involving a female fallen angel which awakened his Boosted Gear although with some adverse effects, due to Issei high affinity with the sacred gear he subconsciously leaks power which results in a scent that attracts woman, supernatural or not around him and due to the contact with the female fallen angel, he developed a fear of woman, Gynophobia. His therapist and father agree to send him to a location with woman to get over his fear and that place just happens to be Kuoh academy. I hope you like the idea so far anyway let's go!**

 **A Dragon's scent**

Our Protagonist Issei Hyoudou yawned as he got out of bed. Today was going to be his first day at a new academy, Kuoh Academy. This academy was chosen for him by his father along with advice from his therapist. Issei wasn't sure why but he had a really bad feeling about this new academy. It had been six years since his incident and the development of his condition.

 **[Partner, are you sure you are going to be okay today?] His dragon partner asked, Ddraig**

"Um… what do you mean Ddraig?" Issei asked his dragon partner as he stepped into the shower

 **[You are going to school which means you are going to be in regular contact with those of the opposite gender…] Ddraig said as if it was obvious**

"Yeah but do you think my dad would send me to a girls school… wouldn't he send me to an all-boys school?" Issei spoke doubtfully

 **[Um, I am not sure your father did say he took some of your therapist's advice which could mean sending you to a co-ed school] Ddraig explained**

"I hope not… I still can't stand 'them'" Issei admitted nervously

 **[Partner remember, stay calm, deep breaths] Ddraig reminded his partner, Issei nodded remembering the advice his therapist said to him, as he let the hot water of the shower continue to wash over him.**

"Um, Ddraig is your power supressed I don't want any…" Issei attempted to speak

 **[Yes, partner don't worry, but partner remember I can only supress your power for so long…] he informed Issei**

"I know but I-I just don't want anything like 'that' to happen again…" Issei admitted nervously his breath hiking which did not go unnoticed by Ddraig. He knew how his partner felt about that time six years ago which was also the first time Issei and Ddraig became acquainted.

Issei got out of the shower and glanced at his Kuoh academy uniform and immediately shook his head, he didn't like the uniform. He turned to his closet and grabbed his black pants, red shirt and black jacket. He then promptly made himself a sandwich and headed out the front door with his bag swung over his shoulder and his sandwich in the other hand.

As Issei was walking down the street towards the academy, he could feel the gaze of several women on him but he just kept walking, his eyes staying forward. He kept munching on his sandwich as the academy came into view; it was made of red brick with white trimmings and had many windows.

However, as Issei stepped through the front gate of the school, his breathing hiked and his eyes widened and his sandwich fell to the floor. His hands suddenly became sweaty and shaky. There were girls and lots of them…

 **[Partner…] Ddraig warned seeing his partner's reaction**

Issei nodded and closed his eyes before taking three deep breaths. His heart beat slowing and his hand stopped shaking although they were still a bit sweaty.

"Hello Issei" A mature feminie voice spoke, Issei turned to the source of the voice to see a buxom brunette haired woman with violet eyes and was dressed in a formal black dress.

"Um, Hello m-miss…" Issei spoke while nervously scratching the back of his neck

"I am Venelana Gremory head of the board of directors in Kuoh Academy, I and your father are acquaintances. He has told me about your condition." The woman now known as Venalana Gremory spoke to him politely.

"Pleasure to meet you V-Venelana" Issei spoke although his eyes were glued to the floor, the woman in front of him was stunning but why wasn't she reacting like other woman have. Although Issei was embarrassed his father had told someone about his condition.

"I came here to personally greet you. I also would like you to meet the president of the student council who if you have any issues you could come to them and they will help you" Venelana explained Issei meekly nodded as Venelana lead him to the student council room.

"Judging by your expression, your father did not tell you that you were coming to a co-ed academy" Venelana assumed correctly to which Issei nodded.

"H-He didn't but it is a b-bit o-overwhelming b-eing in a co-ed school…" Issei admitted barely, he felt his mouth dry a little, he also ran his finger through his collar as he began sweating, he have never been this close to a woman no less a woman of this beauty. He could feel his heart thundering and ringing in his ear.

"We are here" Venelana said stopping at a massive double set door, Venelana stepped into the room followed by a meek Issei.

The room was large with ornate furniture and a massive desk behind which one girl was seated and another lady was standing behind her. The girl sat behind the desk was bespectacled with a slim figure and her hair was cut in a short bob cut with violet eyes she was dressed in the Kuoh academy girl's uniform. The girl standing behind her was also bespectacled with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and with light brown eyes. As the girls saw Issei a light blush appeared on their faces but they quickly composed themselves.

 **[Partner tread carefully… these are devils] Ddraig warned his partner who silently heeded his partner's words**

"Issei, this is Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shrina, the student council president and the vice-president of the student council president respectively" Venelana introduced the two woman gesturing to each person respectively, Issei looked at them before taking a deep breath.

"H-Hello, S-Souna and Tsubaki…" Issei greeted them while nervously scratching the back of his neck

"Hello Issei, welcome to Kuoh academy" Souna greeted Issei in turn

"We have heard about your condition… we have made sure only the teachers along with my vice president and I know of your condition. And should you feel any discomfort you can be excused from class" Souna explained, Issei was a bit embarrassed that he was being waited on and that more people are knowing about his condition.

"Um, t-thank you…" Issei said thanking them for their efforts.

"Here is your timetable and Tsubaki will walk you to your first class" Souna said giving him his timetable to which Issei paused for a few seconds before his hand gently reached out clearly shaking and took the timetable.

"U-um, it is o-okay I don't need T-Tsubaki to w-walk me to the c-class…" Issei said quickly waving off their offer and he began heading to the exit.

"Issei I am also avalible should you need anything" Venelana offered

"T-thank you V-Venelana…" Issei thanked her before leaving and he rested against a nearby wall, his breathing erratic and his hands were still shaking.

"Deep breaths…" Issei said quietly under his breath as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, before heading to his new class.

Meanwhile in the student council room, Venelana Gremory collapsed onto a nearby seat her breathing heavy, her face flushed.

"Lady Gremory, what was that smell…." Souna asked Venelana

"I-I don't know but it was intoxicating I could barely stop myself…." Venelana admitted

"But that boy, his condition, I wonder how it occurred…" Souna wondered as she looked over Issei's file.

"Does his father know of anything to do with us?" Souna asked to which Venelana shook her head

"But, my interest for the Hyoudou boy is increasing… "Venelana admitted with a smile of interest

Meanwhile, Issei Hyoudou walked into the classroom which erupted into murmurs as soon as he walked into the classroom. The teacher in the class recognized Issei as the new student as well as for other reasons; he was a celebrity due to being a son of one of the largest Japanese conglomerates.

"Quite down and let him introduce himself" The teacher hushed the class

Issei eyes trailed over the class and he saw there were only two other guys in the class and every other person was a girl. Issei clenched his fist in panic and steeled himself. He took one deep breath before speaking still nervously scratching the back of his neck,

"H-Hello I-I am Issei Hyoudou, I-I hope we c-can get a-along…"

A lot of girls in the class looked at Issei with lustful eyes and blushes on their faces.

 _'_ _Oh crap, the scent…' Issei mentally thought_

Issei quickly took a seat at the back of the class as far as possible from other students. However, the girls in the class were still looking at him with stars in their eyes.

 _'_ _The scent and me being a celebrity this is not good…' Issei mentally thought_

 **[The ultimate chick magnet….] Ddraig admitted**

 _'_ _For worse…' Issei admitted_

After class the bell rang and Issei was suddenly swarmed by every girl in the class, many of them were asking about why he came here, could they hang out with him and some even asked for his number. However, internally Issei was freaking out his fists were clenched, his heart was beating really fast, his mind was swirling and he felt really light headed.

Issei suddenly stood up, his face flushed,

"Uh, e-excuse m-me I n-need some a-air" Issei said excusing himself and quickly avoiding the woman in the room and quickly headed for the rooftop.

Issei quickly lay down on the floor and gazed up at the sky. His heart still thundering in his chest, his hand rested over his eyes while the other clenched his chest where his heart was.

"Deep Breaths Issei…. Deep Breaths" Issei said to himself as he began taking deep breaths , his heart slowly calming and he began feeling less light headed.

 **[Partner you are doing well… With time you will slowly get used to it…] Ddraig encouraged his partner**

"Thank you Ddraig…" Issei replied

Suddenly Issei felt a presence behind him he glanced behind to see a girl with crimson hair, a buxom body, and charming blue/green eyes. Issei's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the beautiful woman.

"Are you okay Issei? I saw you going through the corridor and you looked troubled" the girl said to Issei, however Issei could still see she was affected by his scent as she had a light blush on her face.

"U-um, y-yeah I am f-fine…." Issei said but his heart rate began spiking again and he began feeling light headed, in the presence of this woman.

She came over and kneeled by Issei, her eyes glancing over Issei a look of worry on her face. However, Issei was mentally freaking out; she was close to him, really close to him. His heart was beating even faster now and his brain was aching, he was beginning to feel light headed. Then Issei saw something he shouldn't have, her panties they were black.

Issei immediately got up, _'no no.. this is really bad… I feel like I am gonna pass out' he mentally panicked._ Issei took a few steps but he stumbled concerning the crimson lady who reached out to help Issei for balance.

 **[Partner stay calm!] Ddraig warned**

But Issei freaked out, and whacked away her hand before he took a few more steps and he feel to his knee's unconscious.

 **I hope that was okay and not too boring so please your review your thoughts and until next time!**


End file.
